


The Enemy of My Enemy

by EmpireMurderer



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Badass Phasma, Badass Rey, Lightsabers, Stranded, Violence, X-Wings and TIE Fighters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpireMurderer/pseuds/EmpireMurderer
Summary: Shot down and stranded on a hostile planet, Rey and Phasma find themselves locked in combat until they're forced to save each other.





	The Enemy of My Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I got after being reminded that a video called [Haloid](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ihH88jPOTMw) exists. Rest in peace, Monty Oum.

It was raining scrap metal and black ion engines and dead bodies in orange flight suits or black plastoid armor.  The giant lizard like predators looked up to the sky and roared at the incoming debris until they sniffed out the blood and ransacked the TIE fighters and X-Wings of their pilots.  It was a feeding frenzy that brought out every beast of the planet.

Rey was barely able to survive the crash.  Her X-Wing had been shot down somewhere between the space of the Resistance lead ship and the First Order star destroyer.  It had been a TIE Silencer, a sleek improved TIE fighter reserved for the special forces units.  The pilot had clearly been one of the best, having dodged and weaved every one of her attacks only to turn it around and shoot her down with a daring maneuver even Poe might have been impressed by.  The only thing cutting through Rey’s gripe at finding herself stranded was that as she careened towards the planet, she took a shot and used the force to sail it into the solar panel of the TIE.  It sliced through the solar cell and into the converters, rendering the ship useless.  She was too distracted in crashing her X-Wing to register the TIE Silencer sailing on black smoke trails down to the planet’s surface.

She had exhausted herself using the force to steer her ship raucously through a green and brown marsh, skidding to a stop in the filthy mud.  No sooner had she stepped out then she grabbed her lightsaber, flicking it on and cutting an attacking lizard in half.  She stumbled backwards in high adrenaline and shock before another lizard lunged at her from it’s perch and she minced it with one slice of her saber.  Standing steady and deathly still, she glanced all around the area with her weapon raised but nothing else came.  The sounds of murky water and calling bugs were as unwelcoming as the buzz of her lightsaber.  

She used her comm to call for help but something was causing interference.  She needed higher ground.  There was a cliff just north of her location and she set out to climb it.  She grabbed a pack from within her X-Wing and pulled it over her shoulders.  She brought a staff with her wherever she went and this time was no exception as she pulled it out of the wrecked ship and used it as a walking stick.

It took her less than an hour to get to the top.  When she pulled herself up she caught eyes on something and immediately ducked back down.  She searched the downed TIE fighter for movement but there was none.  It was a regular TIE/fo; a standard class ship.  Not the one that shot her down.  At least if this pilot was alive she would have better chances than against an elite special forces soldier.

Her helmet was scratched and her orange uniform wasn’t stealthy but she crept closer anyway finally managing to peer into the cockpit and observe a dead TIE pilot inside.  There was a green blinking button that pressured someone to press it.  Without knowing why, Rey suddenly felt the urgent need to duck under the ship.

As soon as she did she heard one short round of a blaster followed by a sharp ping of the ricocheting plasma beam off the solar shield her head had previously been in front of.  Her heart lurched in her chest as she grabbed for her lightsaber only to unclip it from her belt and roll out of her fingers and further under the ship.  She cursed and begged it to come to her but was distracted by the sudden rapid firing of a blaster clinking holes into the ground and around her cover.  She drew out her own blaster pistol and waited for the inevitable pause behind her hiding spot before arching out and pointing it at the enemy.

She looked down the sight of the barrel and pressed the trigger before her brain could process the image she was seeing.  The plasma shot sailed directly at the heart of the storm trooper, hitting the armor along the chest plate and ricocheting off with hardly a dent.  The storm trooper merely stood tall and more menacing, undoubtedly smiling cruelly under the chrome helmet by her blaster’s ineffectiveness.

“Oh, shit…”  Rey muttered under her breath.  She had heard of such a storm trooper from Poe when he was caught on Jakku and from Finn who had been trained by the chrome trooper.  Standing thirty feet away in impressive silver metal armor, black and red armorweave cape waving majestically behind her, was the revered Captain Phasma herself.  It was hard to believe there was a woman under there.  She had to have been massively tall and strong to endure the weight of the chrome.

Captain Phasma began to approach with hard, willful steps and Rey gulped down a rush of fear and fired with successive flexes of her trigger finger.  Each blast either ricocheted off the armor or were dodged by the quick legs of the Captain as she drew near.  The Captain raised her own blaster and fired.

Rey ducked behind the TIE’s solar panel and scrambled away from the Captain.  Her staff was lying in the dirt next to her pack and her lightsaber was lost across the gap between TIE panels.  Once again she reached for it with the Force only to feel a plasma bolt sear across her arm and sting through her clothing and against her skin.  She flinched her hand back and shook it like it was on fire.

The Captain was too tall to follow Rey under the ship’s broken bulkhead but she ducked down and fired her blaster as Rey lithely weaved around the solar panels and behind the cockpit.  She heard an exasperated groan from the Captain as she stood up and tramped to the other side of the ship debris.  Like a cat chasing an elusive mouse.

There was a hole in the cockpit from the back end and a blaster rifle lay haphazardly out like a gift from the gods.  A pistol couldn’t penetrate the chrome armor, but what about a rifle?  She grabbed and cocked it just as the Captain appeared around the solar panel.

The Captain took one look at Rey and then uttered an expletive as she quickly ducked back around just as the plasma shot blasted through the cell.  The recoil on the gun was stronger than Rey would have expected and she had to brace her legs down to keep from falling backwards.  Rey smiled arrogantly.

She had lost sight of Captain Phasma but the giantess was not hard to hear and so she assumed the storm trooper was perched behind the solar panel and waiting for her chance to attack.  Rey backed away and silently crept behind the cockpit until she was on the other side so that she could jump out and surprise the Captain.  She positioned her blaster and sidestepped into view and took in the sight of nothing.  No Captain.  She was confused.  Where could she be?

A click of a blaster pistol and the tap of the barrel against her helmet signaled her to the Captain’s whereabouts.

“Drop the blaster.”  The Captain demanded in cool and clipped words.  Her voice was much more posh than Rey would have expected.  Much more feminine.

Rey threw the blaster down lightly in front of her.  She reached out with the force and felt the Captain’s finger depressing onto the trigger of her pistol.  In less than a second she would be dead.  Rey tightly closed her eyes and fisted her hand and the Captain’s arm suddenly sailed to the air like metal to a magnet.  

“What?”  The Captain cried out in astonishment.  The shot went wild and Rey kicked the Captain into her stomach, sending the chrome trooper stumbling backwards.  She caught her balance though and rushed Rey who was running to her lightsaber.  Despite running in heavy armor, the long legs of the Captain caught up to her and Rey was tackled onto the ground.  The wind was knocked out of her and she wheezed uncontrollably as she wrestled with the Captain who easily pinned her to the dirt.  Rey struck her head at the chrome soldier and headbutted her helmet into the underside of the Captain’s.  It was just the right angle to knock the chrome helmet out of place on the Captain’s head, no doubt hammering the HUD into her nose.

The Captain cursed under her breath and Rey pulled the Captain closer to her and did it again.  This time the Captain pushed Rey away as she spat angrily and pulled off her helmet, gripping her bleeding nose with the palm of one chrome clad hand.  Dark blue eyes flicked at Rey irately.

Rey inhaled sharply until her lungs couldn’t expand anymore.  It had never dawned on her to wonder what the Captain looked like but she would have never guessed correctly anyhow.  She wasn’t sure why the pounding in her heart increased so dramatically even after her escape from beneath the Captain.  With those blue eyes promising death, Rey had no choice but to run.

The Captain chased her around the TIE fighter until Rey slid under the tight squeeze of the cockpit and grabbed her waiting staff.  She swung it at the surprised Captain and clipped the blaster out of her hand causing it to fly through the air and pound into the sand thirty feet away.  The Captain backed away and observed Rey with quiet, scrutinizing eyes.

Rey made a show of her use of the staff.  She twirled it into the air, knowing full well she was giving away her best moves to the strategic Captain but somehow liking the attentive watchfulness of the blonde.  She pulled the staff around her shoulders and then stood it up alongside her, drawing into a stance that could only be interpreted as: ‘Come at me.’

The Captain’s mouth twitched into a tight smile and she reached to her ammo box and pulled out a silver baton about six inches in length.  Rey was confused at first until with a wide flinch of her arm the Captain extended the baton into a staff two feet in length.  With one more flinch the quicksilver staff was a full five feet long and Rey suddenly regretted her previous display.

They both came at each other, meeting in the middle with a loud clash of dense wood to metal.  With the first strike, the Captain held her staff with one hand and punched at Rey with the other.  Rey dodged and rolled out with her staff still in hand, swiping the length of it across the chrome trooper’s legs and missing when the Captain jumped to avoid the hit.

The Captain was strong.  Incredibly strong.  But Rey was much faster and the force gave her a small advantage.  The Captain raised to strike but Rey held her hand out to the air and, using the Force, reached for the staff.  The Captain was too powerful to pull the weapon out of her grasp but she glanced at the baton in perplexity before narrowing her eyes at Rey and making her jump out of the reach of the dangerous swipe.

At first the Captain deflected everything Rey gave her and the wince of regret hit the smaller woman again.  However, using small efforts of the force caused the Captain to slow and Rey managed to hit the chrome trooper with the brunt of her staff several times.  Grunting in frustration, the Captain continually raised herself up and attacked again and again.  Pain was not something that stalled her.  While Rey had the Force, the Captain had strength and stamina and the fight began to sway in her favor.  The silver baton was hard to track at the speed in which the Captain sailed it and Rey couldn’t use both her staff and the Force in conjunction without weakening both.  The Captain pushed out the baton with both hands, extending her arms out in a double punch and Rey fully caught the drive which sent her sailing backwards into a roll.  Her helmet was roughly pulled off by the ground and she somersaulted backwards but managed to leap acrobatically onto her feet and then stand at the ready before she was even aware she had done it.  Now at a considerable distance and without the threat of being shot, Rey held out her hand and her lightsaber wriggled out of the sand and sailed into her palm.  The beam of the saber retracted out in menacing green.

The Captain stood in wide-eyed amazement.  Rey smirked and let her soak in the image before her, of the Jedi half the size of the Captain, of the person who would bring her death.  It was a full five seconds before Rey charged with her lightsaber.  The Captain did not meet her.  She simply grounded herself and waited for the strike, easily deflecting it with her baton which Rey soon found was impervious to lightsabers.  Rey put the Captain on the defense.  Every strike was meant to cut through the Captain but the chrome soldier merely caught the blow with her baton and then let herself be backed away until the Jedi raised her lightsaber and struck again.  With no progress through weapons, Rey pushed out her hand and the Force did the rest to propel the Captain backwards till she fell flat on the ground.  Rey quickly rushed to embed her saber into the Captain’s heart before she could regain her focus and pierce her with the baton she still held but as soon as she was on top of the chrome laden warrior, Captain Phasma tossed her quicksilver staff to the side and went limp in the dirt.

With heavy trepidation, Rey held her lightsaber above her head, ready to plunge it into the now unarmed Captain.  They were both breathing hard, the Jedi realizing she straddled the Captain underneath her at the waist.  She stared deep into blue eyes that held neither fear nor anger.  In immense curiosity, Rey flicked the button of the lightsaber and the hum of it instantly cut off.  She leaned over the chrome trooper, bringing their faces closer to inspect the expression upon the Captain.  Puzzlement.  The Captain was equally as puzzled as Rey was.  To Rey’s actions or to her own, Rey didn’t know.  There were several long seconds as they intimately scrutinized each other.

A screeching howl jarred them out of the moment and they both turned to see several giant lizards stalking towards them from up the side of the cliffs.  Rey quickly thumbed her lightsaber back on and grabbed the Captain’s hand, hoisting her up from the ground.  To her surprise the Captain went straight for her helmet, grabbing it from out of the sand and shoving it on her head before kicking her baton up off the ground and into her hands.  Rey was already slicing up lizard meat when the Captain joined in the fight, taking out one after another with quick jabs of her baton.

The Captain signaled Rey to follow and they fought their way towards the TIE fighter though dozens of giant lizards were now attacking from all sides.  Rey had never fought such creatures and she found it was difficult to stay abreast of their slithering ways.  She sliced through two more and then felt teeth clench onto her shoulder.  She screamed out in fear and pain and the teeth suddenly slackened after a clear blaster shot ripped through the dense air.  The beast fell heavily off of her and she quickly looked down at the dead lizard before looking towards the Captain who held a blaster out in an extended arm.  It looked like she was next but then the Captain turned and shot at another lizard and another, each with precision shots.

The Captain waved her over and Rey ran towards her, surprised when the Captain bent low with her fingers intertwined and held out.  Instantly Rey charged until she stepped into the Captain’s makeshift foothold and she was hoisted onto the cockpit of the TIE fighter.  The Captain fought off more lizards with her baton and quick shots of her blaster.

“Press the green button!”  Rey heard the Captain yell.  Rey slapped the blinking green light and a countdown began on the screen.  Thirty seconds.

At the same time the countdown began, a speeder bike unlatched out of the bottom of the cockpit and the Captain hopped onto it, revving it away and taking out more lizards in her wake.  Rey cursed as the Captain looked to speed away until she turned a quick 180 degrees and headed back towards the TIE fighter.  Rey bent low, ready to jump onto the Captain if she got close enough and steal the speeder out from under her but the Captain stopped the bike just long enough to wave Rey on.  As soon as Rey had jumped onto the back, the Captain notched the accelerator to full speed and the lizards raced after them with chomping, salivating mouths.

Rey gripped her hands around the Captain’s waist and looked back at the lizards as they trailed further behind the speeder bike.  A sudden white, hot burst ignited into the air and a radial explosion rocked the surface of the planet approaching in a ten mile radius.  Rey could see the aftershocks chasing after them as they sped away on the bike.  The waves dissipated slowly until it came wisping past them and Rey reminded herself to get treated for radiation contamination if she ever got back to the Resistance.

The Captain kept traveling for a few minutes, slowing down only when they came upon an empty green valley.  They both got off the bike and surveyed the area but sensed no danger.  Rey watched the Captain’s helmet swivel all around before she turned to face the Jedi.  There was a long terse moment while they stared back at each other till the Captain gently reached up and removed her helmet.  Rey was again met by the stunted beating of her heart which she convinced herself was only hyped up adrenaline after the last half hour.

“Why did you do that?”  Rey asked her.

“You’re wanted by the First Order.  Alive.”  The Captain stated.  Rey felt her shoulders drop and her body go numb.  Out of the pan and into the fire.  She didn’t know why she had hoped for a different outcome.

“So I’m captured then.”  Rey replied dismally.  The Captain nodded and got back on the speeder bike.

“Someday, perhaps.”  Blue eyes twinkled.  Rey spun her head to look at her searchingly.  The Captain pulled out a blaster pistol from within the speeder bike’s many compartments and handed it butt first to Rey.  “I don’t see anything dangerous but you never know.  Your comm should get better reception out here.  Even if it doesn’t someone is sure to see the blast and come investigating.”  The Captain put her helmet back on and gave a two-finger salute.

“Wait!”  Rey said before the Captain could race away.  The Captain stayed still, wondering what it was Rey halted her for.  The Jedi cautiously approached the Captain and held out a hand, like calming a feral animal.  Her fingers glazed the chrome helmet and she reached out with the Force, looking for the part of the brain that felt pleasure.  Rey touched it with her mind and she felt the Captain stiffen before melting into the kiss.  There was a tangible warmth between them as Rey backed away, giving the Captain berth to ride off towards her own rescue.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who read this! As always, kudos and especially comments are much appreciated.


End file.
